1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible electrophoretic display and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a compact, flexible electrophoretic display capable of displaying a high-definition image with multi-color and multi-gradation by using colored particle layers formed of metallic nano-particles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, flexible electrophoretic displays have been implemented by a method using particle technology, a method using an electrowetting phenomenon, or a method using an electrochromic material. Bistable flexible electrophoretic displays have been implemented by a method using bistable twisted nematic or cholesteric liquid crystal (LC), or ferroelectric LC. Moreover, flexible electrophoretic displays have been implemented by a method using Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) capable of easily implementing a full-color moving picture.
A considerable amount of research is being conducted into various color and moving-picture representations for implementing a flexible electrophoretic display. However, such a display is still difficult to commercialize due to its high manufacturing cost.
FIG. 1 is an optical microscope image showing the layout of a conventional flexible electrophoretic display using a color filter for a TFT-LCD, which is disclosed in A. Bouchard, H. Doshi, B. Kalhori and A. Oleson, “Advances in Active-Matrix Color Displays Using Electrophoretic Ink and Color Filters”, SID 06 DIGEST, pp 1934-1937 (2006). The flexible electrophoretic display using a color filter is costly and has greatly reduced reflectivity. Moreover, a flexible electrophoretic display using electrophoresis particles has low brightness, narrow viewing angle and low representation power.